rpcharactersinfoforcanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guile
Guile the Gallade is one of three original members of The Crew along with Badloom and Trek. He serves as the group leader, attempting to guide and keep the group together. He has been a major character in every arc so far, and has starred as the main character multiple times, such as in Mirror, Mirror and Memories. Guile has built up many friends, rivals, and enemies during his time in the forest. He has become rather well known along with the rest of the Crew, having personal followers both in and out of the crew. Appearance Guile stands a bit tall compared to other Gallades at 5'6". Also setting him apart from his regular species, he has a large scar back obtained from a fall on rocks after a defeat in battle by Aroma. He wears his seashell-Psychic Gem necklace from Badloom around his neck and a human-made leg pouch on his left leg, though it is not fully known how he obtained it. Personality As most Gallades, Guile goes to great lengths to protect his and his friend's honor, something he values greatly. He tries to avoid conflict and does not usually instigate voilence, except when enraged. A calm, but strict attitude is his norm, but he has been shown to hide a very emotional side, especially in tragedy. He has also demonstrated to have great, even headstrong, determination when he sets his mind on an objective. He can think very rationally when calm, but is quick to frustration and anger, often skewing his judgements. He is also very loyal to good friends, but that also leads to overprotective behavior. This is especially prevalant with Gale, for whom he has gone on multiple quests to rescue and protect. Guile had once developed a great distrust towards humanity, but he eventually opened up to a human trainer named Lissa. He gained a great deal of respect for her, and despite being wild, still respects her as his master. Guile is in a relationship with Gale, and is not known to have any other romantic interests. Known Pre-Group History Using only the information released so far, one can not piece together much of a backstory for Guile. However, it is known through conversation with Kate that he was born in Eterna Forest, Sinnoh. He lived with his family of five for his early years until the day came that his father decleared he should evolve to Gallade. However, this also meant that he would be forced to leave his family and find his own way, a long-kept tradition by the family. He accepted the trade of a Dawn Stone, which is hard to come by in the wild, for his presence in his family. After his solemn departure, he left Eterna Forest. A four year gap in the story occurs here, with the only details known are that Guile encountered a human and stole his or her leg pouch. In Battle In battle, Guile is known to be moderatley powerful. He has had some very notable wins, such as defeating a gang of four Pokemon at once while defending Juliet. However, he was defeated when they returned with support, overwhelmed by a 6 on 1 match. Guile usually takes a reserved battle strategy, relying on his ability to take hits. His strategy is built around the move Bulk Up, which he uses to build up strength while his high defenses and Sitrus Berry buy him time. He also uses Drain Punch, especially when outnumbered, to improve longevity. Commonly Used Moves (In Moveset): *Psycho Cut *Drain Punch *Shadow Sneak *Bulk Up All Moves (In RP): *Teleport *Swords Dance *Slash *Night Slash *Leaf Blade *Close Combat *Psychic